


Hot as Burning Ash, Pure as Driven Snow

by Superfast_Jellybitch



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Jealous!Crowley, M/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, everyone's a little demanding!, it just be like that sometimes, little bit of comedy, possessive!Aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfast_Jellybitch/pseuds/Superfast_Jellybitch
Summary: One's an easy lover, well practiced in the world of pleasure. The other is as green as a spring leaf. What they weren't expecting was who played which role.





	Hot as Burning Ash, Pure as Driven Snow

“Wait!” He gasped, as the angel’s fingers found the zip of his pants. 

 

Crowley laid sprawled out on the black leather of his couch, his shirt lying somewhere with his glasses on the floor, lips bruised and parted slightly, his breath coming in short gasps as Aziraphale did less than angelic things to his body. At his words, the hands on his hips went stone still, and Aziraphale’s eyes met his with a look of concern. 

 

“Is everything alright, dear?” 

 

“Y-yeah. It’s just- well, this is going a bit...fast, don’t you think?”

 

Aziraphale sat back on his heels, folding his hands in his lap the way he always does, and Crowley almost whimpers at the loss. It didn’t seem so long ago that Aziraphale had been whispering the same thing to him in the passenger seat of his Bently. He’d thought him silly then, but now, with his head spinning and his heart hammering in his chest, he understood completely. 

 

“Well, perhaps. Truthfully, I hadn’t thought you’d mind the change of pace, but we don’t have to do anything you don’t want-”

 

“No! No, I want to!” Crowley sits up, taking the angel’s hand in his. “That’sss not- oh for fuck’s sake, I sound like a teenager on prom night- I’ve never done this before.”

 

Head cocked to one side, Aziraphale’s eyebrows raised in surprise. 

 

“I’m sorry?” 

 

“Sex, Aziraphale. I’ve never had sex.”

 

“Oh yes, I caught that bit. I’m just a tad...surprised is all.”

 

Crowley knew the look in the angel’s eyes and the stutter in his voice. Aziraphale wasn’t telling him something.

 

“Why’s that?” 

 

“Oh well, it’s just that in six thousand years.... Well it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for one to have…...gotten curious.”

 

“Is it a  _ problem _ for you?”

 

“No! No! Of  _ course  _ not!” 

 

“Well, out with it then. What aren’t you telling me?”

The guilty look on the angel’s face intensified, and his eyes were firmly locked on the couch. 

 

“Well, er….I’m afraid I haven’t been as patient...as that.”

 

It was Crowley’s turn to be taken aback. He fixed Aziraphale with a look of utter confoundment, jaw dropping in surprise. 

 

“No!” he gasped quietly, mischievous grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as Aziraphale nodded to the couch. 

 

This was an unexpected development. A million and one questions were racing through his mind but the first was out his mouth before he could think better of it.

 

“ _ Who?! _ ”

 

“What kind of question is that- ‘who’?! It’s been  _ millenia, _ am I supposed to remember everyone I’ve gone to bed with?”

 

“Is the list really  _ that long?! _ ” 

 

Crowley delighted in the blush that spread across his angel’s face. Angels were not created with a sense of shame, but over the years, Aziraphale had grown one, even if it was less sensitive than that of most humans. 

 

“Oh c’mon-” Crowley chided. “You’ve got to remember  _ some _ of them!”

 

“Oscar Wilde was a fantastic lover.” Aziraphale admitted with a grin. 

 

“I knew your  _ thing _ for him went beyond an appreciation of his works.”

 

“Victor Hugo wasn’t half bad either. Scott and Zelda Fitzgerald were a bit more adventurous than I was accustomed to, but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t enjoyed our time together.”

 

“I can’t believe it. I’ve gone and nabbed myself God’s sluttiest angel.” Crowley chuckled against Aziraphale’s shoulder, moving to lay against him. 

 

“I beg your pardon!” Aziraphale bristled beneath him. “You ought to have seen the things the Archangels got up to on earth! ‘God’s sluttiest angel’ indeed! And what about you, hmm? All those temptations of lust to be performed and you never once-”

 

“Hey! It’s my job to  _ tempt _ them, not to  _ fuck _ them! You’ve been doing it for years, you oughta know that.” 

 

Crowley had mostly been joking, but the silence from behind him was deafening. He craned his neck to look him in the face. Aziraphale’s eyes were firmly fixed to the wall, his bottom lip between his teeth, and his face bright red.

 

“.........Have you been fucking my charges?”

 

“Well, I don’t make a habit of it!” 

 

“Oh  _ Satan _ \- Look at us! A virginal Demon and a strumpet of an Angel.” Crowley laughs, and underneath him, Aziraphale joins in. 

 

“Yes, well, we’ve never been much for convention, have we, dear?” 

 

A devious thought burrowed its way into Crowley’s head- a common phenomenon in Demons, especially if they were mostly naked with the love of their life. He stretched out, pushing Aziraphale into the couch as he draped himself over the angel. 

 

“I think it workssss out quite nicely, actually.” He purrs into his ear, delighting in the way it made his lover shiver. “You can teach me what to do...show me how to make you feel good” 

 

“Oh, Crowley…” Aziraphale whispers against him, hands cautiously returning to his hips. Crowley grinds encouragingly against his thigh in response, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. “Are you quite certain about this?”

 

“Oh I am  _ quite  _ certain. From the sounds of it, I have a  _ lot _ of catching up to do.” He punctuates the statement by nipping Airaphale’s exposed collarbone, his shirt having been unbuttoned long ago. 

 

Having been thoroughly convinced, Aziraphale flipped them so that Crowley was beneath him once more, kissing him breathless. Crowley’s long legs wrapped around his waist, bringing their pelvises together with a breathy moan. His fingers twisted in the material of Aziraphale’s shirt before dragging it off of him at a teasingly slow pace, casting it to the floor with the rest of their clothing. Crowley raked his nails down the angel’s back, savoring the hiss he lets out against his neck. He’d be a mess of hickeys by tomorrow at this rate, but couldn’t bring himself to care. This was just far too nice. 

 

Yet he couldn’t help thinking, as the angel’s hands slid down to cup his arse, how many others might’ve been in his place over the years? How many men had been privy to Aziraphale’s gentle and demanding touch? How many had heard their name fall from his lips like a prayer, sweet and soaked through with lust? Oh it was so  _ terribly unfair _ . He’d waited years, centuries,  _ millenia  _ to have Aziraphale like this, and bloody  _ Oscar Wilde _ had beaten him to the punch. Driven by his irrational jealousy and by the sound Aziraphale made when he bit into the soft flesh of his shoulder, Crowley pushed him back into the couch, 

 

Aziraphale let out a small noise of surprise, smiling against Crowley’s lips as he was kissed roughly. His sudden enthusiasm was an unexpected, yet delightful change of pace. Crowley settled comfortably between his legs, tongue tracing patterns across his skin, stopping only to bite just a little too roughly in the most sensitive places. He rocked against his hips, moving a hand to cup him through his trousers, and Aziraphale  _ whimpered _ for him. Oh, he could listen to that sound for  _ centuries _ . 

“Oh, you like that, do you?” He said, voice husky with want. Dirty talk was entirely new to him, but it was a skill he was willing to sharpen if it kept making Aziraphale blush like that.

 

“Right little tart, you are.” He continued, unfastening the button of his trousers and sliding his hand down the front. “Tell me, how long have you been thinking about this, angel?” 

 

“O-Oh! For a- ah! - _ ages _ , Crowley!” Aziraphale gasped out as the demon’s hand began to lazily stroke him.

 

“ _ How long? _ ” Crowley insisted, slowing down his movements even more. 

 

“Since R-rome at least.” The angel stuttered in response, hips moving into the touch, trying desperately to get Crowley to pick up his pace. “Oh darling-  _ please. _ ” 

 

“That long? All you had to do was  _ ask _ , you great idiot.” Crowley grinned, speeding up his ministrations and chuckling softly when Aziraphale let out a moan. 

 

“I- Oh  _ yes! _ \- I had my r-reservations, you know. And for- Oh God,  _ Crowley _ …-for good reason, too! Do you know what they’d have done to you if I’d….indulged?”

 

Crowley stopped completely, sliding his hand back out of his trousers and hooking his fingers in Aziraphale’s belt loops. For a moment, he debated ruining the garment in his haste to get it off, but ultimately decided against it, as Aziraphale may never forgive that. 

 

“Shhhh. Less “what would Lord Beelzebub say?” and more about those indulgences you contemplated.” He whispered against Aziraphale’s hip as he slid his trousers down around his ankles, taking his briefs with them. 

 

Just like that, he was nude before him. Crowley felt his face flush at the sight, eyes raking hungrily over his body, taking in every detail of him. Azirapale was breathtaking. He’d almost forgotten the question he’d just asked, when Aziraphale started speaking again. 

 

“Oh there were  _ so many _ , I doubt if I could remember them all.” He admitted, looking just the slightest bit coy. Suddenly, Crowley’s skinny jeans felt entirely too tight, and he vanished them away without a second thought. 

“I’m sure you can think of something, angel…” Crowley muttered, kissing his way from Aziraphale’s chest down between his legs. 

 

“W-well that tongue of yours certainly lends itself to speculation-OH!”

 

“You don’t ssssssay?” Crowley half-purred, half-hissed before he curled his forked tongue around Aziraphale’s cock. 

 

“Oooh yes… Just like that. Oh that’s  _ perfect _ ….” Aziraphale moaned, his eyes sliding shut and fingers finding purchase in Crowley’s hair. 

 

“Did I say you could stop, angel?” Crowley pulled back to ask, replacing his tongue with his hand for a moment. “I want to hear  _ everything _ . Tell me, love, how often have you thought of  _ me _ in your precious authors’ beds?”

 

“Oh,  _ Crowley _ !” Aziraphale snapped, somewhere between a plea and an admonishment. 

 

“So you have, then?” Crowley smirked, returning to performing delicious, inhuman feats with his tongue. 

 

“ _ Yes… _ ” Aziraphale admits under his breath. “So  _ very _ often. I can’t- oh dear- I can hardly recall a time I hadn’t wished it were- mmmmmmn- you, in my bed, around my cock, or- oh heavens- filling me…” He trailed off, breathless as Crowley took him into his mouth and sucked.

 

It was by no means a skillful blowjob, but it was all the better for the fact that it was  _ Crowley _ doing it to him. He could hardly think beyond the sensation of it, blinded by the pleasure and by the swell of tender affection in his chest. Suddenly, it was all too much, and he pulled Crowley off of him by the hair, perhaps a little harder than he intended.

 

“S-sorry.” He panted, feeling his cock throb at the sight of Crowley looking up at him, eyes wide and lips swollen and wet. “I’m not going to last much longer if you keep that up.” 

 

Crowley nods, gathering himself once more. He was finding it increasingly difficult to keep his cool, nervousness creeping into him slowly as things made their natural progression. But he’d be damned (again) before he let this opportunity pass him by. 

 

“Well. Er. How do you want me then?” He asked, face flushed a deep red. 

 

Aziraphale put a finger to his lips, contemplating his options. Of course, he wanted him many ways-  _ every _ way- but they had to start somewhere. Decidedly, he sat up, pulling Crowley into his lap and burying his face against his shoulder. 

 

“I think this should do nicely.” He hummed, hands drifting down to cup the demon’s ass. 

“Well alright then.” Crowley sighs contentedly, sinking against Aziraphale’s chest as the angel toyed with him. 

 

He heard the click of a cap being opened, and he felt Aziraphale’s now-slicked finger pressing at his entrance. Crowley tried to relax as he was fingered with well-practiced skill, but was finding it increasingly difficult to sit still as Aziraphale brushed teasingly across that spot in him that made fireworks light up behind his eyes. 

 

“M-more…” He sighed, pushing his hips back into Aziraphale’s hand. Wordlessly, Aziraphale complied, adding another finger. Then another still. Until Crowley gasped; “Oh for go- for sat- for  _ somebody’s _ sake, Aziraphale, just  _ fuck me _ already!” 

 

“Are you sure?” The angel asked, the tiniest twinge of nervousness in his voice. 

 

“Oh I’m so sure. I’m more sure than I’ve ever been in my whole life. Very, very, very, very- Nnng……” 

 

Aziraphale pushed into him gently, giving him time to adjust. It was agonizingly slow, yet so very good. When, at last, he bottomed out, he couldn’t help the moan that left his lips. It sounded suspiciously like Crowley’s name. The demon rocked his hips, and Aziraphale saw stars. He thrust up into his tight heat experimentally, earning him a pleasured gasp in response, and that was all the encouragement he needed. Aziraphale rocked into Crowley’s body, face buried against his shoulder and hands gripping his thighs so tight he was bound to have bruises when they were finished. Every yelp and moan from his lover spurred him on. The knowledge that he was the first one to ever touch him- to ever make  _ love _ to him like this was enough to drive him mad. The fact that Crowley, after all he’d been through, trusted him in this way filled him with nothing but utter  _ adoration _ . He’d waited so long for him.  _ His _ demon. So patient. So loud. So beautiful, and so utterly  _ his. _

 

“ _ Mine… _ .” He sighs against Crowley’s shoulder before he can think better of it.

 

“Yes!” Crowley gasped, legs wrapped around Aziraphale’s waist, nails leaving little half moon marks on his back.

 

“Always- ah!- Always have been. Always will be.” He promised between moans, which picked up in volume when Aziraphale’s hips began to snap into him with more force. 

 

“Oh  _ Crowley… _ my darling boy...so lovely...so kind...so  _ good… _ ” Aziraphale babbled his praises senselessly, fucking into him hard and fast. Feeling his orgasm beginning to build low inside him, he wrapped a hand around Crowley’s neglected cock. The demon’s hips bucked wildly, seeming to have trouble deciding whether he wanted to thrust up into Aziraphale’s hand, or back onto his cock. 

 

“Zira! I’m gonna-”

 

“I know love. I’m not...not far myself…go right on ahead...cum for me darling.”

 

As though with that statement, Aziraphale had flicked a switch, Crowley came between them, legs shaking and nails beginning to break skin. Hissing in pain slightly, Aziraphale followed moments later, not thinking better of it before filling his demon with his seed. They sat there, panting and sticky and speechless for what seemed like a lifetime before Crowley found enough feeling in his legs to roll onto the couch beside him, vanishing the mess as easily as he had his pants. 

 

“That was….” He trailed off, mind still swimming with post-orgasm haze. 

 

“Pretty good for your first time?” Aziraphale offered with a smile. 

 

“Angel, you have no  _ idea _ .” Crowley returns. “Oh the things you  _ do _ to me.” 

 

He pulls Aziraphale into a long, passionate kiss, laying them down on the couch with the angel draped over his body like a large blanket. He was so soft, and so warm, and running his hands through his hair felt better than anything Heaven had to offer him. Crowley thought he could fall asleep right there, and sleep for months at that. 

 

“I love you.” Aziraphale says contentedly, head laid on Crowley’s chest, listening to his heart hammer away in his chest. 

 

“I love you too.” Crowley responds, pressing a sleepy kiss to the angel’s forehead. 

 

It’s obvious, but sometimes, the obvious needs to be stated. Sometimes “I love you”, while not nearly close to the depth of their feelings, was the very best way to express it. Crowley drifted off to sleep, and Aziraphale watched him with the utmost affection, miracling a blanket for him before getting up to make himself a cup of hot cocoa. True, he’d made love to many other men throughout the millenia, but none of them held a candle to his demon. The one who waited 6,000 years for him, the one who saved kids, and cared for the most lovely house plants in all of London. Aziraphale kissed his temple, and curled up on the other end of the couch, content to read until he woke, upon which he’d kiss him utterly senseless. They both had a lot of catching up to do, after all. 


End file.
